The Tales Of Konoha High
by Aaron Shadow
Summary: Akihito joins a school called Konoha High. The school welcomes him with open hands and he soon becomes a part of the family. Join him in his adventures as he passes through his school days alongside his friend Naruto who has a dream -'To become the best footballer that ever lived' ... Aw god I suck at summaries. Somebody teach me how to summarise.


**Hey guys Aaron Shadow here. This fanfic is inspired by the number of fanfics on Konoha high. My thanks to the various Konoha High writers. Just my take on the peaceful and bubbly Konoha High. Please review as I want to see how this story appeals to the readers. **

"talking"

'thought'

TTTTTTTTTT Scene change

***flashback***

**On with the story…**

Akihito was nervous scratch that he was hyper nervous. He was already known as the 'weird guy' in his old school. He didn't want to spoil his reputation in the new one too.

Konoha high was famous alright mostly because of its football team. That made him even more nervous. He just wanted to make some friends. That was all he needed. But that was something he was never good. They isolated him in the last school. He could remember how they talked to him

***flashback***

"Hey isn't that the weird kid? He looks lonely. Shouldn't we talk to him?" asked a boy to his friend

"He is weird man. Let him be the way he is. You sure are an idiot pitying that guy" said his friend laughing

"You're right. What has gotten into me?" said the first boy laughing too. Akihito heard everything they said. His eyes watered but he promised his mother he wouldn't cry while she was on her deathbed. It was hard to hold back his tears.

***flashback ends***

Akihito gazed at the board above the gate with his warm brown eyes 'Konoha High School'. Not wanting to appear weird he walked in straight to the principal's office with looking around. He had to submit the transfer certificate from his old school. He nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in" said an old fatherly voice from inside the room. Akihito opened the door and stumbled in. "Ah, the new admission Akihito isn't it?"

"Yes Sir" replied Akihito nervously. The Principal noticed Akihito's nervous expression. He smiled.

"Don't worry the students here are really friendly. Just be yourself. I'm sure they'll accept you" he said. Akihito looked at the Principal surprised. The principal smiled. He rang the bell. An attendant came.

"Take little Akihito here to his class room" he said giving a slip of paper to his attendant. The attendant signaled Akihito to follow him. He glanced at all the class rooms that passed by. The attendant then stopped in front of a classroom labeled K-12 (For signifying the Konoha 12)

"Just one minute" said the attendant knocking on the door and entering. He came out in a minute. Akihito could hear a lazy voice say "We have a new admission to this class. Come in boy"

Akihito heard his cue. He walked inside nervously. He saw the teacher, white haired man covering half his face with a mask and one eye with a headband that held his hair. He motioned Akihito to come to the center of the class.

"Go on. Introduce yourself " the teacher said to him. That was the hardest part. Akihito was weak at introducing himself.

"My name is A-A-Akihito" he said stammering. The teacher looked satisfied.

"Good now go and take a seat anywhere." said the teacher. Akihito looked around for an empty seat. He spotted one on the three seater bench where a blonde haired boy and an onyx black haired boy were already seated. Akihito nervously walked toward the bench and sat beside the blonde haired guy. The blonde haired guy greeted him with a smile.

"Hey A-A-Akihito, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this here is my best friend Sasuke." He said as soon as Akihito sat down

"Hello. Nice to meet you" said Akihito. Just then a piece of chalk hit Naruto on his head.

"You can have introductions later Naruto, focus on the maths class for now." said the teacher.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto rubbing his head sheepishly. Akihito smiled. The first friend he thinks he has made – Naruto. Akihito took out a notebook and he noted down the problems on the board.

"Ok. Do the problems from 12-29 by tomorrow" said the teacher apparently called Kakashi before leaving the classroom. Some of the students groaned on the hearing the heavy homework they were given. As soon as the teacher left the classroom the students started chattering.

"Hey Sakura, that new kid with the black hair what was his name again?" asked the girl with long blonde hair to the girl with bubblegum pink colored hair.

"It was Akihito Ino" replied Sakura.

"Isn't he hot?" asked Ino dreamily. Sakura stared bewildered at Ino

"I'm gonna take that guy. You take Sasuke" she said. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you have a fever or something Ino-pig?" asked Sakura

"Nothing at all forehead" replied Ino.

"Ok. Something has gotten into this girl" said Sakura to herself

Just then the next teacher entered. A lady with long wavy black hair and red eyes entered and put her book on the table. She wrote Physics on the board with the piece of chalk on the table and turned to the class

"Ok class today we will be discussing about optical illusions. Opti…" she stopped on spotting a new student in class. She signaled Akihito to stand up" What's your name?"

"A-A-Akihito Ma'am" stammered Akihito. He hated repeating himself. The teacher signaled him to sit down.

"Wow Hinata he stammers even more than you do" said Tenten to her friend. Hinata turned a shade of red

"You can say that again" said Ino

"Wow Hinata he stammers even more than you do" repeated Tenten

"I meant that figuratively" said Ino slapping her forehead.

The lunch bell rang and the teacher picked her book and went out of the class. All the students started to chatter again. Some got up and stretched their muscles a little which were numb due to sitting down for a long period.

"So A-A-Akihito where are you from?" asked Naruto facing Akihito.

"His name is Akihito dobe not A-A-Akihito" added Sasuke

"But he introduced himself as A-A-Akihito" said Naruto confused

"He was stammering you idiot" replied Sasuke.

"You mean like Hinata?"

"Yes like Hinata" replied Sasuke

"Oh….."said Naruto finally understanding.

"Sorry about that. My friend here is a little dumb. By the way the name's Sasuke Uchiha. " said Sasuke to Akihito.

"Akihito Senraku" he said smiling. He had made two friends already. Things were finally going his way.

**So how was it? Please tell me. You just have to press the review button down below. I will think of continuing after judging the reviews. Thanking you**

**Aaron Shadow signing out…..**


End file.
